Pollution of our atmosphere is one of everybody's major concerns today. Ecologists have predicted, for example, that if we continue to pollute our atmosphere at the present rate, our citizens will have to wear gas masks, particularly in our major cities, by the turn of the next century. One of the major contributors to atmospheric pollution is the automotive vehicle. Many anti-pollution devices for automotive vehicles are available today, such as anti-pollution devices provided with late model automobiles wherein exhaust gases are rerouted through the automotive carburetor, but such systems are generally complex and costly to manufacture and do not adequately reduce the amount of pollutants exhausted into the atmosphere. Other described devices include the use of filtering through carbon particles or similar materials, filtering by means of oil or other liquid solutions, and the like, but such devices are also minimally effective in reducing the quantity of pollutants exhausted into the atmosphere. There is then an obvious need in the marketplace for an effective yet inexpensive method to eliminate or substantially reduce the volume of polutant materials exhausted into the atmosphere by automotive vehicles.